Magic Kingdom (Carolina version)
This is the first park in Disney Universe. It opened with the resort on June 29, 2001. It contains 7 themed lands Rides and Attractions Main Street USA ~ Main Street Vehicles - Classic Disney vehicles that drive around Main Street. ~ Penny Arcade - Old fashioned arcade. Fantasyland ~ Dumbo The Flying Elephant FP - The classic Dumbo ride. ~ Cinderella Castle - Massive castle based on Cinderella. It is much larger than the castles in Florida and Tokyo. It also has a indoor walkthough attraction, that tells the story of Cinderella. ~ its a small world FP - The classic boat ride. This ride also includes Disney characters, just like in the California and Tokyo version! ~ Peter Pan's Flight FP - Just like the Orlando version. ~ Snow White's Adventures - This ride is just like Snow White's Scary Adventures at the other resorts. ~ Alice's Tea Party FP - The classic teacup ride. ~ Haunted Mansion FP - This ride is mostly the same as the one in California, but it has a very unique bride animatronic. Unlike the brides at the other resorts, this bride has a projected skeleton face. The rest of the body fluently moves around. ~ Pooh's Hunny Hunt FP - Just like in Tokyo, but with a few extra scenes! ~ A Stroll In The Park FP - Exclusive to Disney Universe. Guests board bikes then travel around a small town, pass by a rehearsing circus, then explore a glowing crystal cave with a singing mermaid inside. This attraction almost never came to be until Disney noticed the high demands for another original attraction. ~ Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railroad FP - Mostly the same as in Orlando, but the entrance and queue is different. ~ Frozen Ever After FP - Just like in Florida ~ Royal Princess Fairytale Hall FP - Meet your favorite Disney princesses. Adventureland ~ Magic Carpets of Aladdin FP - Just like at the other parks. ~ Jungle Cruise FP - The classic Jungle Cruise ride. Now with projections in the temple scene. ~ Fantistasia: The Voyage FP - Log flume ride. Based on Fantasia. ~ Journey to Atlantis FP - Just like at SeaWorld Orlando. ~ Adventure Mountain FP - TBA ~ Zootopia: Race Through Crime FP - TBA Frontierland ~ Big Thunder Mountain Railroad FP - Just like at the other parks ~ Splash Mountain FP - Just like at the other parks ~ Geyser Mountain FP - Based on the cancelled ride, now with a new dark ride section. ~ Frontierland Arcade - Just like at the other parks. ~ Liberty Belle Riverboat - Just like the other parks. Treasure Cove ~ Pirates of the Caribbean FP - Just like at the other parks. ~ Siren's Revenge - Just like in Shanghai, but in English. ~ Treasure Cove Canoes FP - Guest pilot a canoe around Treasure Cove. (They don't actually. The canoe is on a track.) ~ Swashbucklers's Adventure FP - Similar to the Seven Drawf's Mine Train, but based on the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. Tomorrowland ~ Buzz Lightyear's Laser Spin FP - Just like at the other parks. ~ Astro Orbiter FP - Just like at the other parks. ~ Autopia FP - Just like at the other parks. ~ Space Mountain FP - Just like Orlando's version. ~ Star Tours FP - Just like the other parks. ~ Wall-E Roller Coaster In Progress - TBA Beastly Kingdom ~ Dragon Mountain FP - TBA ~ Fairytale Flight FP - TBA Restarurants Coming Soon! Shows Coming soon! Shops Coming soon! Events Coming soon! Changes to the Park The park opened with 5 different lands. Treasure Cove then followed, being the first new land to the park. Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railroad then opened in Fantasyland. The following year, a New Fantastyland expansion was announced. It added The Haunted Mansion, Pooh's Hunny Hut, and Frozen Ever After. Space Mountain then opened in Tomorrowland. Recently, Beastly Kingdom was announced. It was originally planned to be in Discovery Island, but it was moved to the Magic Kingdom, due to spacing issues. All that is known so far, is that the canceled dragon roller coaster, will finally be built. It was then announced at D23 that a New Adventureland expansion was coming bringing the 6th mountain ride and a new Zootopia dark ride. Other Info Coming soon! Category:Theme Parks Category:Disney Universe